indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сексуальное рабство
Сексуа́льное ра́бство — рабство с целью сексуальной эксплуатации. Римский статут Международного уголовного суда включает в понятие сексуального рабства и ситуации, когда люди принуждаются к совместному ведению домашнего хозяйства, браку и прочей активности, элементами которой являются сексуальные взаимоотношения, а также торговлю людьми (особенно женщинами и детьми)http://www.juridicas.unam.mx/publica/librev/rev/iidh/cont/39/pr/pr7.pdf pg.29-30. Сексуальное рабство женщин имеет, например, следующие формы (неполный перечень)Еврейский Интернет-клуб: * браки по принуждению, в том числе торговля невестами; * покупка невест, когда приданое со стороны жениха на самом деле является способом оплаты; * насильственная проституция. Термин «насильственная проституция» употребляется когда лицо (или группа лиц) принуждает кого-либо к занятию проституцией . Похищение невест thumb|left|250px|Похищение [[Сабины|сабинянок на картине Пуссена]] Похищение невест по-прежнему практикуется во многих странах''See'' Brian Stross, Tzeltal Marriage by Capture, Anthropological Quarterly, Vol. 47, No. 3, Kidnapping and Elopement as Alternative Systems of Marriage (Special Issue) (July 1974), pp. 328—346 (describing Tzeltal culture as patriarchal with a few opportunities for «pre-marital cross-sex interaction»)[hereinafter Stross, Tzeltal Marriage by Capture]; Sabina Kiryashova, Azeri Bride Kidnappers Risk Heavy Sentences, http://www.iwpr.net/?p=wpr&s=f&o=258105&apc_state=henpwp (discussing the shame brought on Azeri kidnap victims who spend a night outside of the house); Gulo Kokhodze & Tamuna Uchidze, Bride Theft Rampant in Southern Georgia, http://www.iwpr.net/?p=crs&s=f&o=321627&apc_state=henh (discussing the Georgian case, where «great social stigma attaches to the suspicion of lost virginity.». Compare with Barbara Ayres, Bride Theft and Raiding for Wives in Cross-Cultural Perspective, Anthropological Quarterly, Vol. 47, No. 3, Kidnapping and Elopement as Alternative Systems of Marriage (Special Issue) (July 1974), pp. 245. («There is no relationship between bride theft and status distinctions, bride price, or attitudes toward premarital virginity. The absence of strong associations in these areas suggests the need for a new hypothesis.».). На территории нынешней РФ обычай похищения невесты распространён на Кавказе, хотя ещё до революции 1917 года этот обычай преследовался в уголовном порядкеRIA-Novosti, Bride kidnapping tradition on the rise in North Caucasus, http://en.rian.ru/society/20071016/84145392.html (преследовался в дальнейшем и преследуется поныне). Международную огласку получило похищение в Махачкале студентки из Эстонии в августе 2006 года. В советские времена похищение невесты каралось статьёй УК РСФСР «Преступления, составляющие пережитки местных обычаев». Однако в современной России похищение невесты «по согласию» не является преступлением. Хотя уголовный кодекс предусматривает за похищение человека наказание в виде тюремного заключения сроком до четырёх лет, однако по примечанию к этой статье (126 УК РФ) «Лицо, добровольно освободившее похищенного, освобождается от уголовной ответственности, если в его действиях не содержится иного состава преступления». «Белое» рабство «Белое рабство» ( ) — в англоязычных странах термин означал неволю европейцев и выходцев из Европы вне зависимости от природы рабства. Словосочетание «белое рабство» употреблялось с начала XX века, «когда большинство стран тогдашней Европы подписало в 1904 году в Париже Международный договор, направленный на борьбу с этим явлением»Предотвращение торговли людьми: В то время особое внимание уделялось женщинам из Великобритании, которых принуждали к проституции в странах континентальной Европы. Позже этот термин распространился на общее понятие торговли живым товаром. Только в 1985 году британский парламент скорректировал законодательство, согласно которому насильственным считалось сожительство лишь с теми, кому нет 13 (возраст согласия по новому закону 16 лет)Cecil Adeams, «The Straight Dope: Was there really such a thing as „white slavery“?» January 15, 1999.. В начале XX века термин употреблялся в отношении европейских девушек, которые работали в борделях ЧикагоCecil Adams, op. cit.. Ранее словосочетание употреблялось в отношении наложниц из Европы в турецких гаремах. Принуждение нацистскими оккупационными властями местных женщин к работе в военных борделях На оккупированных в 1941-1944 гг. нацистской Германией территориях СССР было создано значительное число военных борделей. Местные женщины к работе в них привлекались в принудительном порядке, а в случае отказа расстреливались«In den Stadten Narwa und Kingisepp richteten die Deutschen Bordelle fur die Wehrmachtsoffiziere ein. In diese Hauser wurden die Madchen und Frauen aus den Dorfern gebracht. Wer sich weigerte, im Bordell zu bleiben, wurde erschossen…» – «В городах Нарва и Кингисепп создаются бордели для офицеров вермахта. В эти дома приводят девушек и женщин из деревень. Тех, кто не хочет остаться в борделе – расстреливают» (38 NP, Bd.7, S.502f.). Лагерные бордели в нацистской Германии thumb|left|Лагерный бордель В нацистской Германии заключенных концлагерей принуждали заниматься проституцией в специальных заведениях (Lagerbordell), чтобы поощрять лояльных узниковNew Exhibition Documents Forced Prostitution in Concentration Camps — Der Spiegel — 15 January 2007. Первое заведение подобного рода открыли в 1942 году. 30 июня 1943 года лагерный бордель открыт в Освенциме, 15 июля того же года — в БухенвальдеChristl Wickert: Tabu Lagerbordell, in: Eschebach/Jacobeit/Wenk: Gedächtnis und Geschlecht, 2002, S. 44. Положение лагерной проститутки, крайне унизительное с обычной точки зрения, в чудовищных условиях концлагеря многими узницами расценивалось как престижное«Wenn wir wußten, daß in unserem Block eine ausgesucht wurde, haben wir sie geschnappt und ihr eine Decke übergeworfen und sie so verprügelt, daß sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Es war unklar, ob sie sich davon überhaupt wieder erholen könnte. Die wollten doch nur ein schöneres Leben haben und wir haben sie so bestraft.» in: Thomas Gaevert / Martin Hilbert: «Frauen als Beute» («Women as Booty»), 2004 documentary made for ARD. Сексуальное рабство в контексте вооружённых конфликтов Сексуальное насилие сопровождает все вооружённые конфликты . До XIX века военные рассматривали население страны, с которой велись военные действия, как потенциального противника — с вытекающим поражением в правах . Женщины воспринимались оккупантами как законный трофей победителя . Вторая мировая война в Азии thumb|left|200px|Допрос (в августе 1945 года) юной китаянки, которую японские военные использовали в качестве секс-рабыни Во время Второй мировой войны японские военные принуждали к проституции женщин на оккупированных территорияхComfort Women Were 'Raped': U.S. Ambassador to Japan. Около двухсот тысяч юных китаянок и кореянок были превращены в сексуальных рабынь японскими военными во время Второй мировой. Японские солдаты насиловали даже замужних и беременных женщин на оккупированных территориях. Есть сведения и о случаях изнасилования союзными солдатами японок во время оккупации японских территорий. Австралийские солдаты и офицеры в начале 1946 года'' «хватали женщин, затаскивали в джипы, отвозили в горы и там насиловали, крики слышны были каждую ночь»'', вспоминают очевидцыEiji Takemae, Robert Ricketts, Sebastian Swann, Inside GHQ: The Allied Occupation of Japan and Its Legacy. p. 67. (Google.books)For detailed accounts of rapes by Australian occupation troop during the occupation of Japan, see Allan Clifton, «''Time of Fallen Blossoms''». Australian Military Gang Rape of ‘Fallen Blossoms’ . Американские солдаты насиловали японок во время оккупации Окинавы в 1945 году. Только официально было зарегистрировано 1 336 случаев сексуального насилия за первые 10 дней оккупации . Современное сексуальное рабство В Европе В Нидерландах ежегодно регистрируется от 1 000 до 1 700 жертв подобной формы рабстваZoeken op Bnrm Englishthirdfourth. В 2008 году там зарегистрировано 763 женщины из Венгрии, 60 % которых было вовлечено в принудительную проституциюIncrease in human trafficking in Netherlands < Dutch news | Expatica The NetherlandsDutch authorities register 809 human trafficking victims. В Греции по оценкам экспертов — 13 000-14 000 жертв из Нигерии, Албании и стран СНГ2008 Human Rights Report: Greece. В Испании в 2007 году официально зарегистрировано 1 035 жертв такого рабства2008 Human Rights Report: Spain. На Украине в 2009 году разоблачили бывшую «Мисс Львов» как организатора экспорта секс-рабыньМеждународная банда продала в сексуальное рабство более 500 украинок: В составе группировки работали 12 вербовщиков, большинство — мужчины, которые и занимались поиском девушек. По имеющейся информации, девушки прилетали в Дубай, там их встречали, сразу забирали паспорта и вывозили за город, часть отправляли в другие регионы страны… Министр внутренних дел Украины Луценко сообщил, что только в 2008 году было завербовано более 200 девушек в возрасте от 16 до 25 лет и отправлены в Объединённые Арабские Эмираты, в Великобританию, Германию. В России предусмотрена уголовная ответственность за куплю-продажу человека (ст. 127.1 УК РФ)S:Уголовный кодекс Российской Федерации/Глава 17 и за использование рабского труда (ст. 127.2). Способы вербовки Существует семь форм вербовки сексуальных рабынь: * отбор по фотокаталогам, которые отправляются для отбора заказчикам; * фиктивный наём на работу; * т. н. «вторая волна», когда жертвы возвращаются домой, чтобы нанять других; * (индивидуальный): вербовка лицами, имеющими долги и отрабатывающими таким образом задолженность; * конкурсы красоты, конкурсы фотографий, наборы в студии фотомоделей, манекенщиц и другие; * объявления о найме на работу в качестве проституток; * фиктивные «брачные агентства», иногда называемые агентствами «невест по почтовой переписке». В Африке Зарегистрировано рабство в СуданеSudan: Darfur: Rape as a weapon of war: sexual violence and its consequences, ЛиберииLiberia’s Taylor appears in court, Сьерра-ЛеонеSierra Leone: Sexual Violence Widespread in War, УгандеUganda: No Amnesty for Atrocities, КонгоGirls at U.N. meeting urge action against sex slavery, trafficking, child labor, AIDS, Нигере,Born to be a slave in Niger и МавританииMauritanian MPs pass slavery law. В Гане, Того и Бенине есть форма религиозной проституции, когда тысячи женщин вовлечены в сексуальные отношения с «богами», роль которых исполняют жрецыGhana’s trapped slaves, By Humphrey Hawksley in eastern Ghana, 8 February 2001. BBC News. В Турции Проблемой занимаются представители ООН из Международной организации по миграции (IOM), которые организовали в Турции бесплатную горячую линию для женщин, которых обманом вовлекли в проституцию: Операторы-полиглоты пытаются отследить, откуда пришёл звонок, после чего отсылают информацию о местонахождении женщины в полицию. Однако, что самое удивительное, три четверти звонков приходит… от турецких мужчин! «''Турецкие мужчины не против пользоваться услугами проституток, но они хотят, чтобы женщины делали это по своему желанию. Иначе… это задевает их гордость''», — сказала Мариелле Линдстом, глава турецкого отделения IOM. В арабских странах thumb|200px|[[Арабский рынок наложниц]] Традиции сексуального рабства в арабском мире имеют глубокие исторические корни, в XVIII и XIX веках основной поток рабынь в арабские страны направлялся из Восточной Африки, пока рабство не было официально запрещено в конце XIX векаHistorical survey > The international slave tradeArabs and Slave TradeShould The Islamic World Apologize For Slavery? . Однако неофициально оно по сию пору практикуется в ЭмиратахUnited Arab Emirates, US Department of StateProtection Act of 2000: Trafficking in Persons Report 2007, US Department of StateCountry Narratives: Near East, US Department of State. В Эмиратах в такого рода деятельность вовлечены женщины и дети из стран СНГ. Узбекский суд вынес обвинительный приговор Абдусалому Ганиеву, организовавшему преступный канал по экспорту секс-рабынь в Объединенные Арабские ЭмиратыВ Узбекистане пресекли канал вывоза женщин для сексуальной эксплуатации в ОАЭ: Бизнес был настолько прибыльным, что Ганиев зафрахтовал у одной из частных авиакомпаний Киргизии самолет, на котором, при содействии коррумпированных связей, без всякого досмотра отправлял девушек в «развратное путешествие»… Группы девушек направлялись напрямую в Эмираты, либо транзитом в Иран, откуда они морем по подложным документам доставлялись до пункта назначения в Дубайский эмират. В США В Штаты поставляют секс-рабов из стран Южной Америки, Юго-Восточной Азии, бывшего СССРMay, Meredith. «Sex Trafficking FIRST OF A FOUR PART SPECIAL REPORT.» San Francisco Chronicle. Friday October 6, 2006. Retrieved on August 23, 2009.. Иногда секс-рабами в собственной стране становятся и американские граждане . Коммерческая эксплуатация детской сексуальности Коммерческая эксплуатация детской сексуальности — распространённая форма сексуального рабства (в трактовке правозащитных международных организаций)Youth Advocate Program International . Декларация в отношении такого рода эксплуатации детей принята в Стокгольме в 1996 году . Детская проституция По данным индийской полиции, более 1 200 000 детей вовлечены в Индии в проституциюИндия. Около 40 % индийских проституток — дети и подростки. Аналогичный расклад (40 % вовлечённых в проституцию — детского возраста) в ТаиландеТаиланд. Детская порнография См. также * Проституция * Проституция в Турции * Проституция в Китае * Проституция в СССР * * Торговля людьми * Мам, Сомали — камбоджийская правозащитница. * Секс-джихад Примечания Литература * Лыкошин А. С. * * Статья на сайте АиФ о сексуальном рабстве * Как россиянки попадают в сексуальное рабство за рубежом * * Ex-Prostitutes Say South Korea and U.S. Enabled Sex Trade Near Bases — NYTimes.com Категория:Сексуальное рабство Категория:Принуждение к занятию проституцией Категория:Неформальная экономика